diabolik_loversrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanato Sakamaki
Kanato Sakamaki (逆巻 カナト Sakamaki Kanato) is the fourth son of the Sakamaki household. Kanato along with Laito and Ayato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia, daughter of the Demon Lord and the first wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Kanato is a very handsome young man. He has big light purple eyes that match his purple hair with white tips. He also has bags under his eyes causing a dark purple circle to form under his eyes. It's likely that this might be because of lack of sleep. Kanato is almost never seen without his beloved Teddy wrapped safely in his arms (Except for when it was burned by Azusa in Diabolik Lovers MORE BLOOD). In Haunted Dark Bridal, he usually wears a black hoodie vest with a long sleeve white shirt with a red ribbon underneath. The vest has straps that go over his upper arms. He wears it with black shorts and red pants with a checkered pattern that go below his knee. He also wears short black knee-socks and dark shoes. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a beige sweater with a black polka dot dress shirt underneath and an un-clipped red bow tie. He sometimes wears glasses. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket over a maroon vest with a red string tie and a white shirt with a ruffled Victorian collar. He wears a dark brown belt right above his waist line. He wears it with black pants that go below his knees. He also wears short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes. Personality Kanato often cries and becomes angry when he doesn't get what he wants. He is always demanding something and wants it right away, but his demeanor changes when he doesn't get it Kanato loves to eat sweets, especially cakes. He will not leave his room without bringing his precious Teddy with him. He speaks politely but is abusive and clingy. History Kanato's disturbed, child-like personality is due to the fact that he and his brothers weren't raised properly as children (e.g. Cordelia would neglect him and have sex with Richter in front of him). As a child, he often played alone and talked to his dolls, usually to his precious Teddy. Kanato developed an attachment to Cordelia and often sang to her. He felt that no one could have her but him. When he found Cordelia's dead body, he burned the corpse and stuffed the ashes inside Teddy, finally satisfied that she now belonged to him and only him. Relationships Cordelia Sakamaki Since he was a child, he closely observed Cordelia’s secret relationship with Richter, his uncle. He only played together with his Teddy because of his mother’s adultery and spent his childhood alone due to his mother’s neglect. After being severely wounded by Ayato, then pushed off the ledge by Laito, Kanato found his mother’s wrecked corpse and set it on fire so that her cold body could be warm. Feeling full of happiness, he picked up the remaining ashes since his mother was finally all his. Richter Sakamaki Kanato knew about the relationship between Richter and his mother, Cordelia, and disapproved of Richter because of the deep connection that Kanato had with his mother. Ayato Sakamaki Ayato and Kanato, though they supposedly "detest the mere presence" of one another, actually have a somewhat brotherly relationship. This relationship is shown during the countless times Ayato steals Kanato's Teddy just to have fun with him. During their childhood, Ayato also volunteered to catch a bat for him when it got away. Even though Kanato is older than Ayato, it seems like their ages are switched. Laito Sakamaki Kanato is triplets with Laito and Ayato, but Laito and Kanato share a more strained relationship than Ayato and Kanato. Laito uses the fact that he is the eldest triplet to tease Kanato. The teasing usually results in Kanato threatening to cut Laito's body into pieces. Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Fire Manipulation He can control fire. Flying On the night of a Full Moon, vampires have the ability to fly. Soul Transfer Summons the soul of sex maniac from hell into "Teddy" with the incanation, "Dico questo Bazu ma abita nell’anima della magia". Trivia * When he was a child, Kanato always sung Scarborough Fair to Cordelia. * He hates eating spicy food. * His recent interest is making a glasses accessory. * He is right-handed like his twin brother Laito. 1 * His foot size is 25 cm. * He is the only triplet with purple hair similar to Cordelia's. * His favorite dessert is raspberry pudding. *He has a Yandere Personality. *He is almost never seen without his precious teddy. *He hates coffee stating that it's bitter. *Like all the Sakamaki sibllings Kanato hates his father. *Cordelia ordered Kanato as a child to sing until his vocal cords bled. Navigation Category:Characters